Un día de San Valentín
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Lyra lleva viviendo dos años con Ash y él día del amor y la amistad decide que será especial para los dos. Pokesilvershipping inside así como GaryxPorristas.


**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo el día 15 de febrero una hermosa historia de Pokesilvershipping el cual soy muy fanático. Bueno, ya lo saben y les dejare hacer algo. Aceptare historias de 500 palabras o menos para hacerlas Drabbles ya sea un concepto o no de parejas de AshxJ, AshxCasey, AshxJohanna (Crack), AshxFalnnery o cualquier otra. Bueno, espero que les guste la idea. **

* * *

Lyra, la joven de la región Johto estaba feliz del día que era hoy pues era un día muy especial, hoy era 14 de febrero por lo que era el Día de San Valentín. La joven corría por las calles de Pueblo Paleta mientras la gente le saludaba ya que ella llevaba viviendo cerca de dos años en el lugar de origen de las leyendas de el campeón Red quien es hermano mayor de Ash, por cierto, Ash mudo la batalla de la frontera cerca del pueblo aceptando el título de As por lo que pasa mucho tiempo ahí.

Bueno, volvamos de nuevo a lo que estábamos. La joven corría por las calles del pueblo. Ella sostenía una caja en la mano. Al parecer ignoraba muchas decoraciones y personas o parejas que se demostraban el cariño en ese mágico día que para otros solo era una tortura y que para "uno" ni sabía que era todo eso.

-"Al fin ya es 14 de febrero. Debo de llegar rápido a casa para evitar que Ash vea su sorpresa."- pensaba la castaña de ojos color avellana que en más de una ocasión han logrado convencer a su adorable "tonto". –"Espero... Espero que le guste mi regalo." – pensaba la castaña quien quería que el día de hoy fuera especial para ellos dos.

Rápidamente Lyra llegó a una casa muy conocida por todos los habitantes como la casa de los Ketchum, lugar donde se quedaba en los últimos años Lyra quien estaba más que feliz de ser un miembro más de la familia.

-¡Ya llegue!- grito Lyra mientras se paraba delante de la puerta pues no quería que la caja se le cayera.

-Ya voy- gritaron desde la casa. A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió revelando a una hermosa señora que bien podía tener cuarenta años parecía solo estar entre sus veinte y los treinta. Delia Ketchum era la madre de Ash y Red y la madre sustituta de la joven castaña durante dos años. -¡Lyra! Es bueno verte hija – dijo Delia pare después darle un beso en la frente a la joven quien sonrió pues Delia era lo más cercano a una madre para la joven.

-Si mamá- dijo Lyra quien ingreso a la cas que le dio hospedaje. Rápidamente la de gorro blanco se dirigió a la sala depositando la caja sobre la mesa del centro de la sala.

-Parece que al fina ya te decidiste- decía en un tono picarón Delia mientras que los oídos de Lyra escucharon aquellas palabras que causaron un sonrojo evidente para la joven.

-Bueno… yo… digo – ella sabía que su "mamá" estaba enterado del flechazo por Ash.

-Descuida, se que tus sentimientos son genuinos – Delia sabía perfectamente que ella no le gusta Ash, lo ama.

-Pero yo, no se si…-

-Hija- Delia le quito el gorro a Lyra para dejar en evidencia su hermosa cabellera castaña mientras mechones de cabello caían a su frente. –Sé que crees que no lo aprobaré y que tienes miedo. Pero sabes, en más de una ocasión has causado que Ash sea más atento y lo has hecho madurar. No dudó que te ame, pero el aún tiene miedo.- respondía la madre mientras su "hija" le escuchaba.

-Lo que debes de hacer es no rendirte.- Delia sabía de lo que hablaba pues ella era la madre de Ash y Red quienes a pesar de ser distintos, jamás se han rendido. Ambos eran opuestos en cuanto actitud se refieren pero jamás se han rendido.

-Entonces…-

-Si quieres hacerlo feliz, demuéstrale quien eres –habló la madre de Ash mientras tomaba el brazo de Lyra y subía las escaleras junto a ella. Una vez ambas llegaron a la habitación de la madre quien rápidamente soltó a la castaña quien estaba confundía por el cato que se acababa de de demostrar. –Te compre algo que de seguro te va a quedar perfecto. – la señora Ketchum se fue directo al armario para abrirlo y de el sacar una caja la cual tenía un moño. Lyra no sabía lo que sucedía. Rápidamente Delia se dirigió a la joven de coletas quien le miraba confundida.

-Lyra, si quieres de verdad impresionar a mi hijo… muéstrale lo bella que eres.- dijo Delia mientras abría la caja mostrándole a la castaña lo que había en el interior de ella. Los ojos de Lyra brillaron mientras una expresión de sorpresa se formó para dar una sonrisa al final.

-Muy bien Pikachu es hora de ir con mamá- hablaba un joven de tez morena clara de gorra roja así como cabello negro desordenado. En el hombro del joven se encontraba un Pokemon llamado Pikachu que es la segunda etapa evolutiva de Pichu. Aquel joven era nada más y nada menos que Ash Ketchum. –Espero llegar y… -

Ash se había quedado parado mientras su compañero le miraba.

-¿Pika Pi?- preguntaba el roedor a Ash para después mirar hacía donde los ojos de sus amigo miraban. Rosas y Corazones adornaban el pueblo al tal grado de que era un día especial para muchos. La gente se tomaba de las manos, jugaban y bailaban con la música.

-¿Qué… es 14… de febrero? – se preguntaba de manera un poco sorprendido Ash por olvidar aquel día. Pikachu no sabía mucho sobre esto pero a veces se preguntaba por qué la Espeon de Ash se le pegaba tanto el día de hoy. El azabache recordó algo y entonces una sonrisa se le formo. –Pikachu, debo de ir a hacer algunas compras. ¡Sal espeon! –ordenó el azabache mientras liberaba a la evolución psíquica de Evee.

-Espeon ¿Quieres jugar con Pikachu? – pregunto Ash a su niña quien sonrió de manera rápida. Pikachu ya comprendió la fecha y todo lo que pasaba, pero él quería estar a solas en un lugar más privado con la "princesa" de Ash. Pikachu rápidamente le dio un beso a Espeon quien se sonrojo por el hecho.

-Pikachu- hablo el roedor sonrojado.

-E-Espeon- la princesa de Ash estaba roja por lo sucedido pues no podía creer lo que sucedió.

-Pikachu Pika, Cha- el roedor empezó a caminar mientras le daba otro beso a Espeon quien sonreía empezó a caminar a su lado. Así ambos Pokemon se fueron a donde deberían de ir para estar solos mientras Ash sonreía por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Es hora de ir a comprar "ese" regalo – hablo Ash para sí mismo mientras caminaba rumbo a la plaza del pueblo donde estaba la gente celebrando el día del amor y la amistad. Ash caminaba por las calles del Pueblo y de repente vio como Gary estaba con sus novias besándolas a cada una y dándoles regalos. Ash sabía que Gary es muy arrogante pero el ama mucho a sus chicas por lo que daría su vida por ellas.

-Ese Gary nunca cambia- dijo Ash mientras seguí caminando por las calles decoradas del Pueblo Paleta la cual era ahora una fabrica de amor por las incontables números de parejas humanas como de Pokemon que había. –Muy bien, solo espero que pueda hallarlo aún – dijo Ash mientras ingresaba a la plaza del pueblo donde había una fiesta.

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que Lyra llego a la casa donde estaba viviendo y dos horas desde que Ash se fue a la plaza del Pueblo. De hecho, el azabache ya estaba llegando a su casa. No traía la gorra puesta y llevaba un traje puesto pero aun seguía con aquel cabello desordenado característico de él. En sus manos llevaba una pequeña caja que guardo en uno de los bolsillos del traje.

-Ya llegue- anunció su llegada. –Hola ¿hay alguien?- preguntaba el cerebro de batalla pues había llegado y nadie respondía. De repente su mirada se poso en un papel que estaba en la mesa de la sala doblado solo diciendo: "Para Ash". - ¿Y esto? – preguntaba Ash pues no sabía lo que podía significar el papel.

"_Ash, salí a la plaza para ayudar a unas amigas con algo. No quiero que vayas aún pues Lyra se estaba arreglando. Además es bueno que aproveches este día para estar junto a ella más de lo que quieres estar. Jejeje, bueno hijo, espero que ambos se la pasen bien y no me den un nieto… aún"_

-¡Mamá!-

Rojo, Ash estaba rojo como un tomate pues jamás se había imaginado que su madre le escribiría o le digiera eso. Era cierto que Ash sentía algo por Lyra pero tenía miedo de que ella no sintiera lo mismo por lo que hoy decidió decirle lo que siente a pesar de que ella no llegase a sentir lo mismo.

-¿Ash?- se escucho una dulce voz que provenía de arriba de la casa.

Unas pisadas de alguien que traía tacones se escuchaban bajar por las escaleras. Los ojos de Ash se abrieron más al ver la persona que bajaba por las escaleras de su casa.

Lyra, aquella joven de coletas se veía muy hermosa más de lo usual. Un hermoso vestido rojo sin tirantes que y de falda corta de un hermoso color rojo con detalles en negro. Aquel vestido dejaba lucir su esbelta figura que a pesar de no tener muy desarrollado su pecho dejaba en claro que ella es muy hermosa. Llevaba unos accesorios de color rojo en forma de corazón en el cabello que lo amarraban en coletas como las que siempre se hace y los mechones de cabello caían sobre su frente además de llevar unas pulseras doradas y unas sandalias de tacón con detalles de moños color rojo.

-A-Ash- Lyra hablaba al ver parado frente a ella a Ash vestido de manera elegante mientras este le miraba.

-Estas muy hermosa- dijo Ash sin pensar pues la amaba, el amaba a Lyra y verla así solo le hacía más decirle que le amaba.

-G-Gracias – dijo Lyra mientras sentía que su corazón latía muy fuerte y que se le iba a salir del pecho. Ella solo quería ir a abrazarlo y darle beso llenándolo de amor. Ella no lo noto, Ash sí lo noto, ella estaba sonrojada por las palabras que dijo el joven quien se percato de lo que le dijo. -P-pero no lo soy- respondía Lyra mientras miraba para abajo mientras bajaba el resto de los escalones.

-Eso no es cierto, tu eres una chica muy hermosa y tierna – poco a poco ambos corazones empezaban a abrirse. Los ojos avellana de ella miraron los ojos chocolate de él que tenían un brillo especial que siempre la motivaba.

-¿E-enserio? – preguntaba Lyra.

-S-si todos… todos desearían que… estar c-contigo- dijo un muy nervioso y sonrojado Ash por lo dicho. Hasta ese momento el azabache noto los labios de Lyra que brillaban y se veían un poco más rositas de lo que eran. Maldita seas Arceus que estas torturando a ambas almas, dales el valor de hacerlo. –Y-yo…-

-¿A-Ash?- Kotone quería besarlo quería hacerlo. Si él no daba el primer paso lo daría ella. Ella se acercaba más a Ash mientras que las piernas de Ash hacían lo mismo sin que el pudiera decir no ya que quería decir sí. Poco a poco se fueron acercando para fusionarse en un abrazo mientras los labios de ambos se separaban por unos cuantos centímetros. -¿Te gustó?- sin rodeos preguntó.

-No- respondía Ash.

Ella sentía que se le partía el corazón. Muchas emociones pasaban en estos momentos en la cabeza de Lyra para que poco a poco bajara la mirada y perdiera de vista los ojos de Ash que le hacían sentir feliz. Ella sintió como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y caían lentamente por su rostro, pero ella sintió algo y repentinamente volvió a ver el rostro de Ash.

Ash la veía, él sentía que lo que hizo no estaba bien así que rápidamente se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios. Él amaba a su Lyra. Ella sentía los suaves labios de él mientras que Ash solo disfrutaba de la textura suave y dulce que ofrecía Lyra. La castaña cerró los ojos como Ash para poder disfrutar el mar de sensaciones pero ella hacía algo y le pedía a Ash explorar la boca de este. Así fue, ambos dejaron que el otro explorara la boca y no fue si no hasta la falta de aire que se separaron poco a poco.

Los ojos de ella soltaron lágrimas de felicidad, ella jamás pensó que esto sucedería. Ash notó esto y rápidamente paso su mando secando algunas pero era en vano ya que las lágrimas junto a la sonrisa sincera e inocente de Lyra le daban un toque especial a la castaña quien miraba los ojos chocolates de Ash.

-No te quiero… porque te en realidad te amo.- decía Ash de manera sonriente mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos pues desde que se hicieron amigos ambos sentían algo por el otro.

-Ash- decía Lyra quien solo se limitó a abrazar a la persona más ama en el mundo. -¡Te amo Ash!- decía Lyra mientras sentía como era abrazada por los brazos de Ash.

-Pensé que dirías Ashy- recordó el sobre nombre que le dio su amiga. Esas palabras la hacían más feliz a Lyra quien se despego un poco para mirar a Ash.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó la castaña.

-Solo si ambos lo decimos al mismo tiempo-

-Ok-

-¡Te amo Ashy/Kotone!- gritaron al unisonó para después darse nuevamente un beso en los labios. Así los sentimientos de ambos se mostraban a flote después de dos años juntos. Poco a poco las sensaciones se iban por la falta de aire así que se separaron pero se vieron de nuevo y las emociones regresaban como las olas del mar regresan y se van.

-Ash- hablo Lyra con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Te tengo un regalo- dijo Lyra mientras se separaba del abrazo de Ash y caminaba a la cocina. Él joven entrenador miraba confundido hacía la dirección de Lyra para después ver como salía con un pastel entre sus manos. –Esto es para ti Ash- dijo la castaña con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Lyra… ¿tú lo hiciste?- preguntó Ash para que esta asintiera. –Debe de estar delicioso entonces – ahora la castaña esta más sonrojada y apenada por el comentario de su amor.

-E-Enserio… p-pero n-no lo has p-probado- respondía Lyra de manera apenada por el comentario.

\- No necesito probarlo – dijo Ash mientras se acerco a Lyra le dio un beso en la frente. – Sé que es delicioso porque tu lo hiciste – Ash estaba feliz de ver a Lyra sonreír. –Además, tengo tu regalo – dijo Ash quien sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un estuche cuadrado.

El azabache la abrió revelando dentro un collar plateado que tenía la forma de un corazón de manera hermosa y brillante con bordes definidos y detallados dando un toque moderno además de contar con un rubí y un zafiro. Lyra no podía creer lo que veía pero se sorprendió más con lo que decía.

-"Eres muy hermosa, tienes una alma de plata muy fuerte como tu corazón"- hablo Ash repitiendo cada palabra escrita en el collar.

-No debiste- las lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Lyra mientras sonreía de felicidad ante tal hermoso regalo.

-Te lo mereces, así como te mereces ser feliz- Ash se acercó a la castaña para poder ponerle el collar complementando el juego de su atuendo. Ash le quito el pastel de las manos y lo llevo a la mesa que estaba a lado de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina trayendo unos platos. –Creo que es hora de disfrutar el regalo más hermoso de mi novia – dijo Ash mientras ponía la mesa.

-Pero no me lo has pedido- dijo Lyra sin aguantar las lágrimas de felicidad por lo dicho.

-Tienes razón – hablo Ash.

-Al mismo tiempo.-

-Sí-

-¿Quieres ser mi novio/novia?- hablaron ambos jóvenes para después acercarse y darse un beso igual que el primero. Ash acariciaba el pelo de Lyra mientras ella disfrutaba del amor que le entregaba Ash. Poco a poco ambos se estaban comiendo a besos para respirar un poco.

-Vamos a comer- dijo Lyra mientras sentaba a Ash en la silla y ella se sentaba en las piernas de él.

-Sabes, me voy a acostumbrar a esto- dijo Ash mientras agarraba un poco de pastel y lo ponía en la nariz de Lyra.

-Oye- expresó Lyra quien estaba riendo por la acción para seguirle el juego a su nuevo novio.

-Se como quitarlo-

-¿Enserio?-

Así ambos jóvenes buscaron la manera más divertida de limpiarse el rostro de pastel. El amor de estos dos iba más allá de lo que parecía y en una noche de pasión todo podía pasar. Esperemos que en noviembre haya un nuevo integrante en la familia Ketchum.


End file.
